Harakune: Mortal Kombat
by Linkonpark100
Summary: Another alternate timeline where a new character comes into the fray. When 'The White Devil' Harakune Tabashi is selected to join the Mortal Kombat Tournament, what kind of events will unfold?


**Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat belongs to Netherrealm Studios. I only own Harakune.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The White Devil**

* * *

Out in the fields, a man in blue stood out and looked at the sky. This was simply the calm before the storm as the thunder god Raiden brooded on about what will happen to Earthrealm. The Mortal Kombat Tournament, the most prestigious contest in all he realms that determine the fate of the universe.

Raiden: The visions...the universe will be in danger soon...Shao Kahn must not win...

He kept looking at the sky, trying to get a sign.

Raiden: Elder gods, what must I do to prevent Shao Kahn from winning?

The clouds began to clear up.

He finally saw his answer.

* * *

The streets were dark at night as usual. Many people did not dare to move out and about. The gangs would move around like they own the place. There was questioning to why the police haven't made a move to stop this.

Truth be told, even the cops could not do anything about it. Every time they try to stop a gang, it is them that end up in the hospital.

Or even worse, the morgue.

It was a huge outcry between the civilians. There was fear in the hearts of many. All was totally lost.

Until now.

The alley was really dark. However, despite the environment, there was a lot more noise and ambiance going on. Two hoodlums were causing a huge ruckus in there, talking more than louder as usual.

Hoodlum A: Tonight's meeting is gonna blow the roof! All the top gangs are gonna be there.

Hoodlum B: Death Breaths, Helldogs, Satan's Nightmares...

Hoodlum A: So much more!

Hoodlum B: But let's not forget The Black Dragon Clan.

Hoodlum A: Ugh, the baddest motherfuckers of the turf.

Hoodlum B: Especially when their leader is a guy with a fuckin' lazer eye!

Both men shuddered at the thought.

Hoodlum A: The dude's name was Kano, wasn't it?

Hoodlum B: I heard that he got it from some of the military's dogs, huh?

Hoodlum A: Somehow, he survived. Still, the dude's a tough bastard.

Hoodlum B: Yeah, well we better get going now. Don't wanna be late.

Just as these two were about to leave, someone had blocked their way. It was a man in white. White hoodie, white pants, white shoes, white everything. Even the bandana matches the rest of his outfit. Only the strap around his waist was standing out. His eyes were quite beautiful and mesmerizing, as someone would be captivated.

Nonetheless, the two hoodlums were amused.

Hoodlum B: What are you? A fuckin' ninja?

Hoodlum A: Pfft. This dude's just a damn wannabe!

The two men yucked it up, similar to hyenas of a pack. However, the man was not responsive to it. Instead of showing aggression like most people on the streets, silence only came from him. Not even a simple move was made. All he gave was a blink. He didn't look angry as he gave that neutral stare.

After the laughter finally died down, the man finally began to speak.

The Man: Where is the meeting going to be held?

His voice was calm and emotionless. One of the hoodlums gave him a look, trying to be intimidating.

Hoodlum A: What's it to ya? Gangs only! And seeing you, it looks like you ain't in one.

The man did not flinch at his intimidation. All he gave was a slow blink.

The Man: I will ask again. Where is the gang meeting?

The hoodlum gave quite an annoyed look.

Hoodlum A: Didn't I hear ya?! Gangs only!

The man kept his neutral look. He continued to stare.

Hoodlum B: Woah, woah, woah. I think we should tell him.

His hoodlum Buddy looked at him with a scoff.

Hoodlum A: What?! You're just gonna tell that ninjoke our meeting spot?!

Hoodlum B: Sure I will. After...

In a quick move, the hoodlum threw a punch at the man.

Hoodlum B: HE CAN ANSWER THIS!

In an instant, the man swiftly grabbed the hoodlum's fist. The hoodlums were surprised.

Hoodlum B: What the-?!

Slowly, the man in white was bending his hand backwards while crushing it. The hoodlum was howling in pain.

Hoodlum A: Wanna see a real bone crusher?!

Before the second hoodlum could do anything, the man had kicked him in the face with just his foot. This caused him to land on the floor flat and unconscious. Turning his attention back to his prey, he continued to stare at him with that neutral expression.

The Man: Let me ask you one more time, where is the event?

The hoodlum, about to get his hand crushed, finally gave in.

Hoodlum B: F-Fallon Street...! Just right at the back alley where you'll see the gang meetings will take place!

The man tilted his head.

The Man: What kind of meeting?

Hoodlum B: U-unions! Each of the gangs want to make sure they create as much anarchy as they want!

In an instant, the man had let go of him as he slowly walked away out of the alley. The hoodlum was clutching on to his hand, knowing that it was broken. He looked to see the man again. White clothes, a red sickle with a chain and spiked circle attached to the strap...

...no. It can't be.

The White Devil!

* * *

The biggest gang meeting was in session. This was the unification of the gangs. One unholy alliance that will bring terror to the city. The noise was really loud, as the gangs were talking amongst themselves. That it until one loud voice silenced them.

?: Alright, you bloody blokes! Let's get this shindig started!

Everyone looked at the source of that Australian accent. They looked to see a gruff man in dark clothing. He had a metallic eye that was glowing red.

Kano: Now let's get to business, shall we?

After they all settled down, Kano continued to speak.

Kano: You know, the city is already beggin' down at our feet. Because they know that we rule the place!

The crowd roared in applause, knowing that they have power to strike fear in the hearts of many.

Kano: With this union, there is no way that anyone can mess with us!

They roared again, feeling invincible with this news. Kano kept on grinning, until it turned into a scowl.

Kano: But there's just only one obstacle left in our way.

The cheers died down as they wondered what he was talking about.

Kano: The White Devil.

They all murmured, noting those random attacks.

Kano: The man that's full of white? More like full of shit! Taking out most of our men from several spots in the city. That's quite cheap.

He flashes a playful, wicked grin.

Kano: And I should know. He's the wanker that's keeping us one step behind from taking over this city. But that's all about to end tonight. You know why?

Suddenly, something shot out of nowhere. A gang member had collapsed, dead. It was a double-sided crescent blade that stuck on the head. Kano just kept on grinning.

Kano: Cuz he's here.

Out on the corner was the man in white. He was simply standing with another one of his crescent projectiles with a neutral gaze.

Kano: Welcome to the party.

The White Devil leapt in the air and landed in the center with grace. The crowd of gangs prepared their weapons as the man in white slowly stood up. Looking up, he stared at the one-eyed man.

Kano: What brings you here, you know? Wanting to be the attention whore you planned to be?

The White Devil did not speak, his neutral gaze intact.

Kano: You think that fucking up our plans is gonna get you noticed?! Well, you certainly did a bloody good job there!

The White Devil did not flinch at Kano's raised voice, nor did he move a muscle. In fact, his emotionless eyes had unnerved the crowd.

Kano: Here's the good news! Everyone's all here to watch you die! And they get the honor in killing you!

He gives an evil laugh as all the gang members begin to crowd around The White Devil with several weapons in their hands. The White Devil himself quickly took out his scythe without hesitation as he began to fight them off.

The Black Dragon Clan members were about to join in, but Kano stopped them.

Kano: I want to see what he can do.

Unsurprisingly, it was the Devil himself that drew first blood as he swung his chain at his enemies, tearing their flesh. Swinging it around, heads rolled and torsos were torn off. With the spiked circle at the end, it proved to show that it can cut as well as the curved blade. He was moving with grace, not hesitant to end their lives in this bloodbath.

Rather than being enraged, Kano was wickedly grinning. Just like the rumors, he finally gets to see the power of The White Devil with his own eyes. Or in his case, eye.

The gang members were getting slaughtered as The White Devil fought with his chain scythe. While he killed them, what Kano noticed made his grin grow even wider.

His neutral, emotionless expression.

With the final swing, the place was already littered with severed bodies. It was a butcher's workplace. The White Devil was now covered in red blood. He didn't breathe or show any sign of fatigue. All he ever did was stare at the corpses. Those emotionless eyes staring down again.

All was silent until clapping could be heard.

Kano: Bravo! Good show, mate!

The White Devil slowly looked at Kano, who was giving a mock clap as he walked towards him.

Kano: I knew the stories were true. Thanks to you, my plan worked without a hitch! You might now be wondering what I'm talking about, right?

The masked man gave silence, expression unchanged.

Kano: This whole "meeting" was just a rouse to lure you in and eliminate the gangs! Why the hell should the a Black Dragon Clan share the city some no good punks? Bloody buggers and their fantasies. It should be a real man's job to be part of a gang! Not some low-level hacks!

Kano pointed at him.

Kano: And you made this all possible. I could definitely use a replacement, since Kabal became a bloody do-gooder. But you're something new. You and I have something in common. We both want to make our names feared in this city. We both definitely would kill to get to the top. So how about it?

He offered a handshake, a sly grin on his face. The White Devil stared at his hand. Until finally...

...Kano flew back into the wall.

The Black Dragon Clan members looked to see The White Devil's foot hanging in the air. A blond-haired man and a redhead woman stepped in to fight him. Kano slowly got up and grinned.

Kano: I hope you know how to survive, because I'm gonna kill ya!

Just before Kano could take out something, the sound of helicopters could be heard.

Kano: Tch.

He looked at The White Devil and smirked.

Kano: Another day, another death.

And soon Kano and The Black Dragon Clan members fled, leaving The White Devil standing in the pool of dead bodies. The helicopter placed the light on him.

Pilot: We demand you freeze at once!

The White Devil was not hesitant to flee as he ran fast into the shadows. From a far distance, a certain thunder god had been watching these events unfold.

Raiden: He could help save Earthrealm.

* * *

In an apartment room that's quite dark, the front door opened as a certain blood-covered man entered. The White Devil turned on the lights and placed his weapons on the coffee table. The apartment was quite oriental-themed. Looking outside the window, it was no surprise to him that a helicopter was flying around the city. Doing the most sensible thing, he pulled the curtains together. With his clothes soaked in blood, he might as well get changed.

Slowly, he took off his hoodie jacket, which showed off his bare torso. He was quite pale-skinned, but soft. His chin-length white hair was being let down. Surprisingly, it was actually silky smooth as it was tied in a neat ponytail. While taking off his clothing, the sound of thunder echoed in his room. This did not startle The White Devil, as he kept on changing. What came from him was...

The White Devil: Who could be electrifying my residence at this hour?

Slowly, he turned to see a man in a blue garb, straw hat and staff. His aura had given off an electric feel.

Raiden: I am Raiden, the Thunder God and Protector of Earthrealm.

The White Devil continued to change.

Raiden: I know who you are, Harakune Tabashi.

The man paused, before continuing.

Raiden: Known as The White Devil, you have been seen as a vigilante who eliminates the injustice that has spread in your home. I need someone like you who will fight for your home.

Harakune had finally changed into a white robe, his head now concealed in white cloth. His eyes slowly look at the Thunder God.

Harakune: What could interest me in taking up an offer like that?

Raiden: This tournament will decide the fate of the universe. You will get to hone your fighting skills against one of the greatest kombatants there is to show.

Harakune was silent. This would definitely be a good opportunity.

Harakune: When do we leave?

Raiden: Tonight. You will be accompanied by a few people I have picked as well.

Harakune: Will you be in the tournament as well?

Raiden only shook his head slowly.

Raiden: Elder Gods are not allowed to interfere in Mortal Kombat.

Harakune: I suspect that gods will only leave their opponents to a disadvantage. Very well. I will need to get ready soon.

Raiden: I will meet you by the docks.

With another thunderbolt, he was gone. Harakune simply blinked as he began to grab the necessary items he needs. This was going to be an eventful experience.

* * *

Harakune had walked to the docks on foot. He was now in a white gi, black body suit, white boots and gloves. Strapped to his back was his chain scythe (also known as a kusarigama). His head was concealed once again, with his head wrapped in white cloth. Only his elegant eyes were in sight.

Looking around, he spotted Raiden with a few other people. They must be the companions he was talking about. He began to walk to them. Raiden turned to face him.

Raiden: Let me introduce you to your allies. This is Johnny Cage...

A blonde man wearing black pants with blue accents approached him first, introducing himself. He had sunglasses on and quite a muscular build.

Johnny Cage: Hey, what's up? I'm sure you know me from the big screen.

The actor gave a grin towards him. Harakune stared and nodded.

Harakune: Noted.

Johnny simply raised an eyebrow.

Johnny Cage: Allllriiiight...

Raiden:...Sonya Blade...

A blonde woman in military clothing came in and gave a salute.

Sonya: Lt. Sonya Blade of the Special Forces, reporting for duty.

Harakune observed her body language and once again nodded.

Harakune: At ease, Ms. Blade.

Sonya nodded back and released her salute.

Raiden:...and finally Liu Kang.

An Asian black-haired man in a red bandana and pants bowed to him.

Liu Kang: It is an honor to meet you.

Harakune slowly returned the bow and nodded.

Harakune: The same to you.

Raiden: This is Harakune Tabashi. He will be joining us in this quest.

Harakune: I look forward to this journey.

Soon, they all boarded on quite a small boat as the ferryman began to row.

* * *

Night fall and the boat was still rowing. Raiden was watching out for the destination beside the ferryman. Johnny Cage was snoring quite loudly. Sonya could not sleep as to wonder how Liu Kang was able to do so. Getting up, she walked out of the cabin to see Harakune meditating. Not knowing what to do, she approached him.

Sonya: Hey.

The man in white looked at her with his trademark neutral expression.

Harakune: Ms. Blade.

Sonya: Oh, just call me Sonya.

Harakune: Noted.

She sat next to him.

Harakune: What brings you out here, Sonya?

Sonya: Ugh, that narcissistic actor is snoring so loud that I can't sleep. I have no idea how Liu Kang does it.

Harakune: Perhaps you had nothing to do so you decided to join me?

Sonya: I guess you could say that.

Harakune: Then I welcome you to do so.

Sonya gave a small smile.

Sonya: So, I was wondering what Raiden did to convince you to join this tournament?

Harakune: An experience of a lifetime.

Sonya raised an eyebrow.

Harakune: Strange answer indeed, but that's all the truth.

Sonya chuckled. She took out her communicator to check on something. Harakune slowly eyed the device.

Harakune: I gave you my reason. I think it is fair that you give me yours.

She looked at him and sighed.

Sonya: Well, I guess that's true.

Harakune slowly moved his head to listen to her.

Sonya: I have a colleague that's said to be on the island that the tournament is being held. He went M.I.A during a mission. And now, I need to rescue him.

Harakune: He must be really important to you.

Sonya nodded solemnly.

Harakune: Maybe I can help you.

She thought about it and smiled.

Sonya: Thanks for the offer, but I need to do this alone.

He slowly nodded in understanding.

Harakune: If this mission is really important, then I will respect that. Still, you will have my support. If we are to be allies, then we should trust each other as such.

She smiled. At least he was not like Cage, who would brag about how he is the greatest fighter on the world. In fact, this man was quite a mystery to him. The soft voice, the concealed face, she wondered when she'll get the opportunity to speak to him soon.

Both of them looked up to see the island.

It was time for Mortal Kombat.

* * *

**Warning for future chapters: This fic will contain harem.**

**A/N: I got inspired to write up this fic thanks to Omega108.**


End file.
